Revolution of Form-Book 1: The Awakening
by Mister O
Summary: The Animorphs awake in a strange new place. To my knowledge the first ever Utena/Animorphs crossover. Re-Edited existing chapters
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This chapter is for folks that don't know much about the Animorphs.  
  
Chapter Two: A little explaining/Introductions  
  
Allow me to tell you about myself. I'm Marco. That's it; that's all I'll say about my name. Okay now that that is out of the way I'll tell you about my friends. My best friend is Jake. The tall, confident (well kind of confident) leader-boy. Cassie, Jake's girlfriend, though it would take shoving sharpened bamboo shafts under his nails to admit it. She's very peace loving and kind. Very intuitive about people and their feelings, and pretty much a tree hugger. Rachel, the beautiful berserker warrior girl. Tobias, a boy trapped as a hawk (not so in this adventure, but more on that later). And Ax, an Andalite (think a thin blue centaur with no mouth, eyes on top of stalks and a tail that ends in a razor sharp scythe). Fully his name is Aximilli-Esgourth-Ithsill, which sounds like you're coughing up something, so we just call him Ax.  
  
We are the Animorphs. Animal morphers. Idiot kids with a death wish. On an adventure that a combination of ecstasy and LSD could only hope to reproduce.  
  
It all started in a construction site. There an alien ship piloted by Elfangor (Ax's older brother) landed as we took the short cut home through the construction site. There, through a small blue box, he gave us the power to morph. The ability to transform into any animal (more accurately any biological organism) by first acquiring their DNA through touch then focusing on the animal, become it. He did this to help us fight the Yeerks. The Yeerks are a race of slug aliens that go through your ear canal and take over your body. You are now a Controller. Your mouth moves when the Yeerk wants it to. You walk, eat and breathe on its command. Only every three days do you get to be in a semblance of freedom while it leaves your head and sucks in nourishing Kandrona Rays.  
  
Another interesting individual we met is the Ellimist. He is, as people on sci-fi websites put it, a GLB. A God Like Being. We learned through him that another GLB named Crayak and him were playing a game on a galactic scale. One wanted the universe to be unmolested. The other wanted to reshape the entirety of creation into an image of himself. Cruel. Merciless. Evil.  
  
This is why we think we are at this Ohtori Academy. A part of the game those two are playing for the fate of the universe.  
  
Ax, Jake, and I went down the hallway of the boy's dorm. We turned the corner and found are next member, Tobias. He was (as always in human form) squinting and leaning forward to get a good look at things, human eyes being so weak and all. He looked towards us and jogged up to meet us.  
  
"Let's get the girls," he said immediately brushing past us. We all looked at each other and followed him.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
More will be added soon. If someone could, through a review, direct me to a site that may have a map to Ohtori I would be very appreciative. 


	2. Some Explaining/Introductions

Revolution of Form-Book One: The Awakening By Mister O  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters presented here. They belong to their respective company's and creators.  
  
A/N: This is my first fic so be gentle. Also I didn't read any of the Animorphs books up to around 40. So this is, in a way, AU for Animorph fans. To Utena fans, I have never watched the show or read the manga. I got my information from the net, so feedback is welcome. Very welcome.  
  
Chapter 1- My Name Is.  
  
|Marco|  
  
My name is Marco. Now I'm going to say some things that may not make sense to you at first, but don't worry it will all make sense by the next chapter. I woke up in a room that wasn't mine, but it was. Don't ask me how I knew that, I just did. I turned over to look at the clock on my nightstand. 5:34. I looked over to the bed across from me to see my best friend, and leader, Jake asleep. "Jake," I said. Jake mumbled something and moved around a little. "JAKE," I said fairly shouting. I picked up a pillow and threw it at his head. Direct hit! Jake got up immediately staring daggers at me. He picked up the clock on his night stand and glared daggers at me. "We have two hours until are first day starts," he said. "Get back to bed or I'll tell Rachel you had a wet-dream about her." With that he pulled the covers up around him and lied back down. Inside my head I counted: 1.2.3. "Marco," Jake said, muffled under the covers. "Yeah Jake," I said staring at the ceiling smirking "Where are we?" "Ohtori Academy, fearless leader," "Right. Well it's not right; we're not supposed to be here but we are, like we should be but.Argh!" Jake sat up in bed, his brown hair tousled which made him look really cute.Where did that come from!? Anyway, the look on his face told me he was all business as he got up. He went to the closet and pulled out a white uniform and a pair of jet black shoes; he got dressed. He paused as he put his uniform jacket on and looked at me. "How did I know this was here," he asked looking at me. I just shrugged and got dressed too, putting on a similar uniform. Just when we were about to leave the door opened and when Ax, in his human form, stepped in. I've always had a hard time describing Ax. Simply put he is a strangely pretty boy. More accurately he has short, black, wavy hair with little blonde speckles. He has a slightly dark complexion. Not as dark as me or Cassie, but definitely not white. He's tall and kind of lanky. He looks kind of like one of those pretty boy jeans models. "Ax, I don't know if it was a good idea to morph to human before you came here, Ax. We don't know where we are and we don't know if we are being watched," Jake said. I saw something pass for a second in Ax's blue eyes before he said "Actually Prince Jake, I woke up like this. Thissss, hssss, thhhh," Ax said, playing with his "mouth sounds". "You mean you were human when you woke up," I said. Jake looked at me and I looked at Jake. A wordless thought passed between us. Jake gave me a sideways look and said "You don't think." I smiled wryly at him and said "With Him involved, anything is possible." And with that Jake, Ax, and me started out. Not only to get the other Animorphs. But on an adventure that is most eloquently described only by my favorite word: insane. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ So what do you think? This is my first cross-over. Now you may be wondering why one who has read the Animorphs all his life would cross them over with a series that he only knows by the internet? Well I wanted to have a challenging project so I did this. The series will take about five "books" to complete and finishes in Megamorphs: Final Revolution, which will include Anthy and Utena as narrators. The rotation will go like this  
  
Book One-The Awakening: Marco Book Two-The Princess: Rachel Book Three-The World: Ax Book Four-The Duel: Cassie Book Five-The Egg: Jake Megamorphs-The Final Revolution: All, plus Anthy and Utena 


End file.
